


Take Me Home

by littlehollyleaf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelcest, M/M, PWP without Porn, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-06
Updated: 2011-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:19:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9241265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlehollyleaf/pseuds/littlehollyleaf
Summary: Written fortheinsaneeraserfor theBalthazar Comment Fic Meme.





	

**Take Me Home**

 

Castiel can't stop staring.

Can't tell what it is about the scene that's most shocking.

That Gabriel - Archangel, Messenger of God and sometime Trickster, deceased, like so many others, at the hands of Lucifer - is _alive_.

Or that he is balls and grace deep inside a sprawled and willing Balthazar.

Both of them are panting in ecstasy, eyes closed, sparks of pleasure breaking free every so often and swirling around them like embers from flame, too strong for human skin to contain. Then Gabriel circles his hips just so and Balthazar cries out, rough Enochian so broken Castiel can't even understand it. The crystal decanter on the cabinet next to the four-poster the two angels are entwined on shatters from the sound, spilling amber liquid down polished wood and onto the luxury cream carpet.

Gabriel's eyes blink open and glance over the destruction with amusement, a low chuckle burning in the back of his throat as he continues to fuck Balthazar into the hotel room's silky sheets, pale body mimicking the flow of liquor with every thrust, lithe and fluid.

But when Balthazar's eyelids lift the first thing his gaze finds is not the smashed decanter, but Castiel, still standing, stricken, where he'd arrived, motionless over Gabriel's shoulder at the side of the bed.

Castiel has not seen his brother since the exchange of weapons and there have been many more skirmishes between his forces and Raphael's since then. The last of the archangel's devotees Castiel tussled with had spoken harshly of Castiel's benefactor, hinting at unspecified dangers being sent his way. And so Castiel had come to warn Balthazar, to offer protection if necessary for the one brother who had stood by him, not out of duty or fear or misguided respect, but for _Castiel_ in and of himself. A distinction that had _mattered_ to Castiel, even if the need to stay strong and distant from his followers had forbade him from showing it.

Knowing how his brother has come to embrace human pleasure, Castiel had been prepared to interrupt some kind of depravity. But nothing like this.

An _archangel_. One of Heaven's elite. Despite the shifts in the hierarchy even now taking place, the lines such an intimacy crosses make it seem almost a blasphemy.

Balthazar's eyes burn through Castiel like shame, but the other angel just smiles, lips moving in a whisper as reverent as any prayer.

" _Cas_..."

Gabriel tuts, rhythm breaking as he grips Balthazar's thighs tighter to his chest, leaning down to kiss the name away. It's a relief when the intensity of this forces Balthazar's eyes closed again, freeing Castiel from the draw of that gaze, a look that will ever read _safety_ and _family_ and _home_. Everything Castiel, leader of the resistance, the one so many look to now for guidance, _can't_ let himself have.

"Enough of that," Gabriel murmurs down Balthazar's jaw. "Fantasise whoever you want, babe. Whatever gets you there. But I don't wanna hear about it."

"Cretin," Balthazar gasps back, boldly affectionate, even as he offers his neck for Gabriel to bite down on. "Behind you."

Castiel knows this is the time to leave. If there _is_ danger then Balthazar should be well protected with an archangel at his side and he has seen more than enough. And yet he remains as Gabriel shifts to look over his shoulder, wings twitching with a need far from flight.

The wrinkles of confusion on Gabriel's brow soon smooth out, his grin full of Trickster mischief. Pagan it might be, but it suits him, Castiel reflects, more than the stately sobriety of Heaven ever had.

"Hey bro," he greets, unperturbed by Castiel's intrusion.

Castiel's first attempt at a response achieves nothing but a dry crackle. He moistens his throat and tries again.

"I'm sorry. I was unaware... I should go."

"No, you should stay," is Balthazar's answer, beamed to the ceiling behind still closed eyes, warm and fuzzy with ongoing pleasure. Castiel is shocked to feel the blood of his vessel warming through his cheeks at the invitation.

"You are... indisposed. I will return later," he says.

But Gabriel's grin is sharpening, eyes flicking over Balthazar's exposed form - the fast up and down motions of his stomach and the hot swell of his cock as it twitches above where Gabriel has breached him. He takes all this in, gazing last over the crinkles of happiness stretching from Balthazar's smile, and is at once gone from the bed, leaving the other angel's legs to slide down. Balthazar blinks and sits up, but appears only mildly surprised - well accustomed, it seems, to the archangel's antics. Castiel can't help but wonder how long this unorthodox affair has been going on.

And then he can't think at all.

"No, Balthie here's right," Gabriel breathes in Castiel's ear, the hot, musky scent of sweat rising off him, close and overwhelming to Castiel's borrowed senses - human notions of smell and taste that have somehow become his focus. It's not unpleasant, but it's a concern, a distraction that's been happening too often since he slipped back into Jimmy Novak's skin. The memory of how the human heat and curves of the demon Meg had overpowered him still makes him shiver with repulsion and desire.

Much as Gabriel does now as he rubs one hand along Castiel's back, nuzzling his neck. Damp locks of the archangel's unruly mop of hair tickle under Castiel's ear.

"Better if you stay..."

Castiel shakes his head, tensing.

"I don't... I don't think -"

"No, don't," Balthazar nods, kneeling forward and taking Castiel's hands in his own. He rubs soft circles over Castiel's knuckles, waves of pleasure pulsing from his grace into Castiel's own as he leans closer. "Don't think. That's your problem, darling. You think far too much."

"There is a war," Castiel presses, voice growing high and desperate as he fights against the dual caresses before and behind him. "I have to -"

"You have to _nothing_ ," Gabriel insists, moving his hands across the fabric of Castiel's coat to between his shoulders and pressing in with his thumbs, deep and sure right at the join where Castiel's wings manifest. Castiel hisses as his tension there starts to bleed out. "One night off isn't gonna tip the balance. Especially not with Raffles running scared like he is." Castiel's breathing starts to stutter as his control over his vessel begins to slip. "Life's short, kid. We three, we know it better than most. So live a little while you still can, huh?"

The words remind him of the unasked question.

"Gabriel," he breathes, trying to ignore the flex of his muscles with every new pressure at his back. "How -?"

Gabriel hums out a negative.

"Later," he says. "Right now is less about talking and more about getting naked."

The archangel slips his fingers under the collar of Castiel's trenchcoat, pulling down. But Castiel jerks forward, dislodging the grip.

"Wait. I... I appreciate your offer -" He twists his head back to meet Gabriel's eyes, then turns back, trying, awkwardly, to address both brothers at once. "- but I have to decline."

Balthazar shakes his head, dismissive.

"Still so formal," he mutters. "Why must you 'decline'?"

"Because..." Castiel starts, his reasons slipping further and further away from him with every confident, enticing, brush of Balthazar's thumbs across his skin. "It wouldn't be... right."

"It'll be preferable to French-kissing a demon, I assure you," Balthazar responds, breathing the words over Castiel's lips as though in mockery of the proximity Meg had placed hers in those few weeks ago.

Castiel swallows down embarrassment at having his weakness so exposed.

"That was nothing of import," he states, more confident than he feels.

"Hmmm," Gabriel nods, moving in beside him. "From what I hear, Dean Winchester certainly seemed to think so."

Balthazar stops caressing and squeezes Castiel's fingers, sudden and sharp. Protective. Glaring at Gabriel over Castiel's shoulder.

Castiel holds himself still and straight.

"I fail to see the relevance."

"As do I," Balthazar adds, the laughter lines across his face turning deeper and dark, voice heavy with warning.

Gabriel shrugs, unaffected. As he should be, for what could Balthazar hope to do to him? A soldier's powers, no longer bolstered by extra weapons, are no match for an archangel's, as Castiel well knows. Of the two of them, _he_ is the one who stands the best chance against Gabriel now, not Balthazar. And yet, the thought that Balthazar would try anyway, that he cares enough to want to protect Castiel's emotions as much as his physical self, even when Castiel needs no protecting, fills Castiel with such an overflow of affection he almost chokes on it. It has been... a very long time since anyone has stood for him and him alone, without ulterior motive, and yet here is Balthazar doing it _again_.

"Look, I'm just saying," Gabriel starts, unrepentant. "Waiting for Mr. Righteous might be noble and all, but you'll be waiting a long time. Maybe forever. And I think you know that." He rests another hand on Castiel's shoulder, but it's not seductive anymore, just gentle. "But if that's what you want, go right ahead. Your loss..."

The hand squeezes, then drops away as Gabriel backs off. And yet Castiel feels the absence more as pain than relief. He hesitates. Conflicted.

Balthazar must sense the turmoil, because he reaches up a hand to stroke the back of his fingers over Castiel's cheek. A comfort. He always did know when Castiel needed comfort, was always there to offer it. It is, perhaps, what Castiel missed the most when he exiled himself from Heaven. For Dean and his kind. Dean... who Castiel has died for, would still, and yet who sees so little beyond his brother at times. Not that Castiel begrudges him that. No. He understands. But there are times when, seeing the bond the two share, Castiel aches to have that same connection with his own family back again.

 _Brother_ , Balthazar whispers, dropping easily into Enochian, speaking with essence more than words. _Stay_.

He unfurls his wings and cocoons Castiel inside them, like he used to before, long ago, and the familiarity pierces like a blade, cutting through Castiel's defences. Finally undone, he surges forward, grasping Balthazar's face and kissing him deeply, his own grace stretching out and meeting his brother's in a joyous rush.

While he may have seemed wild with Gabriel, Balthazar's answering embrace now is calming, his vessel's slender hands soothing down Castiel's neck, grace easing Castiel's back to give them both room to manoeuvre.

"That's more like it," Castiel hears Gabriel grin behind him, the archangel's hands sliding again beneath his collar.

This is not familiar but very very new. Never has Gabriel been this close to him. And yet, there is something about the angel that part of Castiel recognises also. A weariness, perhaps. An understanding of what it is to believe in something beyond Heaven, and to die for it.

So this time, Castiel lets the archangel draw the fabric back. This time Castiel lowers his arms so Gabriel can pull the coat away. And the rest of his clothes soon follow, Gabriel unbuckling his belt while Balthazar twists off his tie. The two of them work together on his shirt, stroking and kissing his skin between buttons. But they grow impatient once his chest is exposed and a snap of Gabriel's fingers disposes of the rest.

"Here," Balthazar murmurs, guiding Castiel onto the bed and settling him across his lap in the position Gabriel has not long vacated, the archangel himself sliding up behind and pressing in, warm, along Castiel's back.

The sensation is intoxicating, but now they are so far Castiel's anxieties resurface.

"I..." he begins, hesitant. "I am unsure how to proceed."

Gabriel's face appears at his shoulder, grinning down at where Balthazar lies, head and shoulders resting on a sea of crimson pillows.

"Wait," the archangel says. "First time?"

Balthazar lifts an eyebrow, lazy, in the affirmative, and, unlike with Dean, there is no shock or undercurrent of pity intermingled with this truth. Just a softer touch of grace on grace from both sides. For as much as Gabriel and Balthazar have come to extol the joys of human form, like all angels they have known what it is to resist such a thing also, to fear it and long for it and believe in the purity of its denial all at once.

"Don't worry, kiddo," Gabriel kisses into the dip where Castiel's neck and shoulder meet, palms smoothing out along his back. "We got you."

"Yes," Balthazar agrees, leaning forward to prop himself up against the headboard. The better to run his hands, feather light, down Castiel's waist and ghost Castiel's lips with his own. "We'll take care of you, Cas." And then, "now..."

Hands move down him on either side, Balthazar's gripping a cock Castiel hadn't realised was throbbing until the sudden jolt of pleasure it gives on being touched, while Gabriel strokes slow below his back to his vessel's entrance, pressing a finger all the way inside in one smooth motion.

Castiel chokes back a cry - a confusing, exhilarating, blend of physical pain and heat and want flowing from his vessel to his grace. Then ebbing away again as his brothers hold still. Both of them gentle him down from the shock with firm circles between his shoulders and a gentle, grounding pressure at his side.

"Don't be shy, Cassie," Balthazar smiles, nipping his earlobe. "Scream a little."

So the next time they start on him, he does, setting sharp yelps and whimpers free from lips Balthazar quickly kisses red and swollen as his brothers stroke and tease the sensitive parts of his vessel into a frenzy.

When his whimpers change to deeper, drawn out moans the encouragement starts in earnest, words thick as syrup and warm as brandy breathed and licked and kissed into and over his skin. Disjointed phrases like 'oh _yes_ , that's good' or 'that's it bro, just like that.'

"How does it feel, Cas?" Balthazar asks him at one point, and it takes all Castiel's effort to comprehend this is even a question.

"It feels... I feel..." he tries, struggling to shape the words over the tide of sensation.

Gabriel comes to his aid, leaning forward to brush away the errant locks that have plastered themselves flat against Castiel's forehead with his free hand.

"Like flying, and falling, at the same time?" he offers.

Castiel can only nod, eyes closing to better relish the cool, lingering touch of the archangel's palm on his brow.

"I think we're good to go," Gabriel adds.

At first Castiel doesn't understand what this means, but then Gabriel's fingers tug out of him and Balthazar is placing two hands on his hips to better ease Castiel up and a wave of excitement crashes through him as he understands completely.

"Up a little more, Cas, that's right," Balthazar instructs, lining himself up.

He enters Castiel sharp and fast, bringing him all the way down in one go. But Gabriel has prepared him well, and any lingering pain is soon washed away by the warm, soothing press of the archangel's chest against his back and the moist kisses up his neck.

"Lovely..." Balthazar breathes, eyes closing as he settles inside his brother.

Castiel can feel the flesh pulse and grow within his own and this is _it_ \- closeness, affection, connection. The bond he'd been missing acted out in the physical. He breathes out and a stream of Enochian follows, a litany for which humanity has no adequate translation. Something like _mine_ and _yours_ and _us_ and _together._

Gabriel chuckles fondly in his ear.

"Yeah," he murmurs. "Something like that."

Then Balthazar circles his hips, much like Gabriel had done to him before, starting a rhythm, and human moans become a more suitable means of expression again.

This time, Balthazar joins his own to Castiel's melody, with Gabriel's heavy breaths behind keeping time for them. The archangel's own hardness settles against Castiel's lower back, finding friction there until Gabriel pulls away with a sigh.

"Okay, that's it," he gasps. "Can't let you two boys have all the fun."

He slides a couple of fingers in beside Balthazar's cock without warning and Castiel shudders at the extra presence inside him.

" _Oh!_ "

Balthazar shivers too, with delight as much as surprise, but still has enough presence of mind to lay a calming hand on Castiel's cheek.

"A little much, don't you think?" he mutters, eyes blinking open to gaze over Castiel's shoulder. Gabriel's fingers are already scissoring apart, making Castiel shake, and he can't fathom how Balthazar can remain so serene.

"This from the guy who wanted me to show him _everything_ ," is Gabriel's breathy, smiling response.

There's a twitch of matching mischief in the smile Balthazar gives back, a hint of the Trickster in the younger angel Castiel might have been uneasy about before, but now finds tantalising, a promise of untold delights still to come.

"Yes," Balthazar agrees. "But Cas -"

"Oh, Cas is big boy, not a delicate flower," Gabriel answers, pressing a third finger in and turning his head to plant a hard, burning kiss on the cheek Balthazar has not already claimed. "Ain't that right, kid?"

The lines on Balthazar's face are grouping together, anxious, and that protectiveness that had seemed so endearing before leaves Castiel suddenly and inexplicably impatient. He has survived many a trial without Balthazar there to hold his hand, and who is Balthazar to say what is best for him anyway? He ran and hid for over a year while Castiel stood his ground.

"I am not delicate," Castiel says firmly, pulling Balthazar's hand off him and turning his face to Gabriel's. "Do it."

Gabriel doesn't need telling twice, pulling his fingers out and lining up before the words have even left Castiel's mouth.

Castiel shoots a defiant look at Balthazar as the archangel prepares and is gratified to see, finally, a crack in his brother's calm, head pulling back, eyebrows shooting up. But the expression soon stretches back to a smile, albeit a softer one this time, with an accompanying nod - apology and admiration. Impatience settles back to desire and Castiel lets a small smile soften his own face as well. He opens his mouth to apologise for being so sharp when Gabriel starts pushing in.

The extra pressure is so great Castiel can't help swaying forward and gripping Balthazar's upper arms, overwhelmed by his vessel's instinctive urge to escape. And for the first time, Balthazar falters in his guidance - lips parting and eyes snapping shut in rapture, he manages only a weak grip back round Castiel's elbows.

Gabriel makes a keening noise at Castiel's back, hands stroking at Castiel's waist as he eases in inch by inch.

"Oh yeah..." he gasps with every slide. "Oh yeah, that's it. That's it."

There is little Castiel can do but hold still and take it, which is good because he feels incapable of much more, lost in the thrill of it, the delicious burn and the steady, growing thrum up and up his cock that matches perfectly the wild patter of his vessel's heart.

When Gabriel makes that final slide and Castiel has both of them fully sheafed inside him, all three take a breath, gripping each other tighter with the wonder of it, this physical connection. It's one Castiel is sure the others must have experienced many times before him, and yet he can't help thinking the way they clasp him feels almost desperate, fresh, as though sharing this with him has made the act new for all of them. And perhaps it has, perhaps this is truly unprecedented. For while angels have shared themselves with each other many a time over the years, both physically and otherwise, even when such a thing was supposed to be forbidden, how many times have three come together in this way? And with an _archangel_ in their midst? Rarely, Castiel thinks. If ever. They are, indeed, part of a new era.

Castiel doesn't know which of them moves first, just that in the next second they _are_ moving. Or rather, Balthazar and Gabriel are, taking turns to thrust, while he trembles from the attention.

After a while the effort of holding himself up proves too much and he starts to fall back. But Gabriel is there ready for him, one hand resting back on Castiel's forehead and holding him steady against his shoulder, while the other grips his waist, stopping the younger angel's shaking from growing too erratic.

The safety and the care of the embrace adds a whole new pleasure to the experience and Castiel tries to extract a hand so he can reach his cock and find some release.

Only Balthazar gets there first - long, artful fingers curling tight and squeezing before pumping down and back up. Castiel opens his mouth but the scream is silent, not enough of his strength left to give it voice.

"Beautiful, Cas..." Balthazar stutters, broken, like with Gabriel before. Only this time Castiel is as much the reason for it as the archangel. A thought that fills Castiel with a burning white flash of pride. "Just... beautiful."

"Yeah," Gabriel agrees, his words coiling in the shell of Castiel's ear. "You're doing great, kid. So close. Come on. Just a little more."

All the heat and the pain and the pleasure converges into one, burning point at the heart of him, Balthazar says 'yes _,_ ' and then Castiel is flowing, floating, flying away, body and essence and grace combining in a moment of pure ecstasy.

It's not long before the others follow him over the edge. Balthazar first with a joyful, piercing cry. Then Gabriel with a satisfied groan.

~*~

As Castiel's awareness returns, he finds the three of them sprawled together across the sheets, limbs tangled, but bodies separate again. He is aware his vessel is aching from exertion, parts of him wet and sticky, but is distanced enough for it not to bother him.

"Mmmm..." Gabriel hums, happy, at his left. "Good times..." Then in a flash he's sitting up, the mattress shifting from the move and rolling Balthazar and Castiel a little towards him. "Could you guys eat? Man I'm starving."

His fingers snap and a small, colourful packet appears in his hands. He rips it open with practiced ease, extracts a handful of chocolate-coloured discs and pops them into his mouth with a sigh.

He offers the packet to Castiel, who mutely shakes his head.

"Uncultured," Balthazar mocks, sitting up in turn and twisting towards the bedside cabinet. He pauses at the sight of the shattered decanter and Gabriel laughs.

Nevertheless, the archangel clicks his fingers again and the crystal and spilt liquid rights itself, allowing Balthazar to pour a generous amount into the miraculously still intact tumbler on the side.

"Pretentious," Gabriel quips back at him.

Balthazar smiles, takes a long sip from his glass, then glances down at Castiel.

"All right, Cas?" he asks, rubbing a hand down his arm. "Here, let's clean you up."

He snaps his own fingers and Castiel finds his skin cool and dry again.

"Copycat," Gabriel mutters round another mouthful of chocolate, before grinning down at Castiel himself. "So, what'd you think? Good, right?"

Castiel takes a breath, letting the final relaxing tingles through his body drain away. He glances between his brothers and for the first time since Raphael started his campaign, since he left Heaven and the world fell apart, he sees a glimpse of what it is to be home.

"Yes," he answers, smiling back. "It is."

 

~ **fin** ~


End file.
